FIGS. 1 and 2 show the position and construction of a conventional hood overslam bumper for automobiles. As shown in the drawings, the conventional hood overslam bumper 1 is installed on each side of the top of an upper member 2 of a chassis, thus preventing a hood 3 from coming into direct contact with the upper member 2 when the hood 3 is slammed down. That is, the hood overslam bumpers 1 for automobiles absorb and reduce the impact noises and vibrations when the hood 3 is slammed down. In the prior art, such an overslam bumper 1, which is an impact absorbing member, is typically made of a known impact absorbing material such as rubber.
Such a conventional overslam bumper 1 absorbs the impact noises and vibrations, caused by the hood 3, only due to the impact absorbing properties of its material. Therefore, the overslam bumper 1 is problematic in that it has an inferior impact absorbing effect and so it fails to effectively reduce such noises and vibrations occurring in the slamming of the hood 3. Another problem of the above overslam bumper 1 resides in that the bumper 1 is consumed with the passage of time, thus losing its expected impact absorbing properties and failing to reduce such noises and vibrations.